


Hannigram Quick Fics

by lady_slice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuba, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_slice/pseuds/lady_slice
Summary: These are a series of short fics responding to prompts from fellow Fannibals. All of the stories range in Hannigram subject matter: from angsty to fluffy, from cutesy to sexy. If you're enjoying this series,send me a promptand I'll write you a story.





	1. Post "The Wrath of the Lamb"

_Prompt: Imagine Will teasing Hannibal post-S3 though with his every action..._

 

* * *

 

  _On the boat to Havana…_

 

Hannibal was sitting at the built-in table in the kitchenette of the boat he had acquired to travel to Havana with Will.

 

Will was still sleeping; the two men had barely spoken to each other since they “consummated” their murder marriage by killing Dolarhyde. The silence forced Hannibal to wait for Will to come around to him.

 

Hannibal sat, reading the news on his tablet, when suddenly Will emerged from the hull of the ship where the single bedroom was located. Hannibal had slept upstairs, while Will slept in the bedroom.

 

Hannibal watched Will’s head appear first up the steps. Slowly, the younger man revealed the rest of his body as he ascended up the stairs. He was half-naked with only boxers on.

 

Hannibal had to force himself from gawking at the sight. He watched Will walk over to the counter of the kitchenette and fix a plate from the breakfast he had prepared earlier that morning. Will looked up and winked at him before returning to his dish.

 

Hannibal felt his body react to the wink. It took all of his practiced resolve not to break his usual stoic demeanor. 

 

Will took his plate as he rounded the edge of the counter. He walked up to the table Hannibal was sitting at, but didn’t sit down in the chair across from him. He walked straight up to Hannibal and looked down at him, shoveling a piece of sausage into his mouth. 

 

Hannibal backed a way a bit and gulped. Will’s crotch was a few inches away from his face.

 

“How did you sleep?” Will asked in between bites.

 

Hannibal felt his mouth water with anticipation. “Fine, thank you.”

 

Will sat his plate down. He placed his hands on the table, lowering the upper half of his body so that his face was now a few inches away from Hannibal’s.

 

“Just fine?” Will murmured. Hannibal let his eyes wander and study Will’s body. He felt his hands moisten. His heart started to pound as Will inched closer to his face. Their lips hovered over each other’s. Will bit his bottom lip.

 

“Yes…” Hannibal let out after a few minutes of sexual tension.

 

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s thigh and lightly caressed it. “Good.” He straightened back up and backed away. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Will smirked before disappearing into the hull. Before descending the steps, Will turned around and winked again.

 

Hannibal almost lost his shit. He sighed after Will went down the steps.

 

He didn’t know how long he could take Will parading his body around, toying him with his enticing flesh…. 


	2. Awkward Touches

_Prompt: Awkward touches! After the fall, Will is fine with having Hannibal stitch him back together, it is clinical but when they get closer he feels that electricity between them, his heart flutter. Please <3_

 

* * *

Will shuddered out of his sleep. He had been in and out of wakefulness the past 24 hours. His mind swam; all he could remember from the last few hours was Hannibal tending to his wounds.

 

_I’m almost done_. Will vaguely remembered Hannibal whispering to him.

 

He winced. The pain radiating from his face pulsated.

 

Will felt his core swell up with anger as he remembered back to the Fall. He had wanted to die, but Hannibal intervened. Like always. 

 

He fell backward onto the bed. His body screamed in pain as Will rolled over to search for a more comfortable position.

 

Will remembered lying on the bed, feeling Hannibal stitch him back together. He didn’t move. He didn’t shout. He knew, even though his anger, that he needed urgent medical attention.

 

The collision with the water had rendered his body lifeless. He had dragged them off the cliff with the intentions of dying, of finally taking Hannibal with him: the only solution to their murderous tension.

 

Will’s body writhed in pain. He jerked slightly, holding his ribcage. His hand slowly traced the wound on his face down to his waist. He thought again about Hannibal.

 

_Hannibal? Hannibal? Are we alive?_  Will had struggled against the water choking his lungs. He remembered looking up at Hannibal; water clouded his eyes and trailed out of his mouth.

 

_Yes, Will. We are._

 

He thought back to Hannibal touching him, patching him back together. It was only for his health. Nothing about it was sexual. Well, that’s what Will told himself anyway.

 

Without notice, Will heard a soft knock penetrate through the door followed by a low voice. “Will?”

 

Will froze. He had blacked out again after Hannibal pulled him out of the water. The rest of the past 24 hours was a nebulous cloud; he remembered Hannibal tending to him, but only in disconnected patches of memory. This would be the first time he would be fully conscious after the Fall.

 

Will struggled to pull himself up straight in the bed. His body would only let him slide up a little without shaking from barbs of pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a faint voice answered.

 

“Y-yes.” He answered. “Y-you can come in…I’m awake.”

 

Hannibal slowly opened the door. Even though he could tell that Hannibal was still struggling with his own wounds, Will remarked to himself how put together the older man appeared. 

 

Will’s eyes followed Hannibal as he sat down on the bed near his body. Will tried to scoot to the other side of the bed to create more space between them, but his body felt bolted to the bed. He gulped. Hannibal was only an inch away.

 

“How do you feel?” Hannibal asked, almost in a whisper.

 

Will opened his mouth to speak, but it took him a few tries to answer. The closeness between him and Hannibal was palpable; his heart started to flutter as Hannibal leaned closer.

 

“I-I’m okay…how are you?” Will finally answered.

 

Hannibal reached out a hand. Will couldn’t move. It wasn’t that the pain wouldn’t allow him to move, his body forced him to stay; longing to feel closer to Hannibal.

 

For a second, Will forgot why he was so angry with Hannibal. He ached to feel Hannibal next to him, to feel their bodies intertwined together in sexual anticipation. He ached to feel Hannibal pepper him with soft warm kisses; to feel what it would be like to be the closest anyone  _could be_  with another person.

 

Will leaned forward as Hannibal’s hand reached for his face. He started to close his eyes, reveling in finally resolving the sexual tension, when Hannibal simply put a hand on his cheek and whispered. “I’m better, now that I know you’re awake.”

 

Will leaned into Hannibal’s hand.

 

Noticing after it was too late, Will had placed a hand on Hannibal’s. He prevented himself from blushing, averting his eyes as Hannibal stroked his face with his thumb.

 

“If you’re up to it…” Hannibal began, smiling down at Will, “I made us lunch. You can join me in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

 

Will slowly nodded his head “sure”. Hannibal lingered. Will’s heart nearly pounded out of his chest from the simple act of Hannibal stroking his face.

 

“Sure.” Will managed verbally. Hannibal nodded and got up from the bed. He turned around to smile back at Will before closing the door.

 

Will sunk back down into the bed. The euphoria of feeling Hannibal so close to him quelled the pain.  

 


	3. Hannibal Loves Cats

_Prompt: Hannibal loves cats. Will is... not sure how to react to that._

 

* * *

 

Will winced.

 

_What the fuck…?_

 

He was confused. His head swam. Everything he had thought about his and Hannibal’s relationship did an about-face.

 

He was sitting down. Well, a minute ago, he was standing up, but the sight his eyes were trained on had forced him to sit down.

 

He clinched the armrest of the chair; he felt his hands moisten and his heart started to pound in his chest.

 

“Will, are you okay?” He heard Hannibal ask him. His eyes were closed. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, so he thought closing his eyes and then counting to ten would make this monstrosity go away.

 

There, standing in front of him was Hannibal holding a fucking…cat.

 

“You’re a… _cat_ person?” Will asked slowly, incredulous that Hannibal was holding not only a cat, but a super ugly looking one at that.

 

Hannibal nuzzled his nose in the cat’s fur on the top of its head. The cat purred as Will winced again.

_Ugh!_

 

“Yes, actually. I’ve always had a soft spot for felines.” Hannibal answered coyly.

 

Will slapped his forehead and sighed. “I don’t know if I can do this, not only is it a cat, it’s a _very_ ugly cat.”

 

Hannibal gawked at Will, but then smiled down at the cat.

 

“You know, William, not everyone can be as cute as you.” Hannibal smirked.

 

Will sighed. “You’re impossible.”

 

“No, I’m irresistible.” Hannibal grinned back. The cat squirmed in his hands. Hannibal put it down on the floor and it walked over to Will.

 

He tried to get away from it, but the cat rubbed his head up against his leg and purred slightly.

 

Hannibal smiled, placing his hands on hips. “Look, she likes you.”

 

Will sighed. “Fine, you can keep her, but I get another dog.”

 

“Deal.”


	4. Will Protects Hannibal

_Prompt: Will protecting Hannibal..._

 

* * *

 

“He’s erratic, but predictable, so we _may_ have a lead.” Jimmy was summarizing Will’s analysis on their killer.

 

Will and Jimmy were standing in the lab next to the killer’s latest victims. Beverly, Jack, and Brian had already left to gather more evidence to confirm their killer’s strike patterns.

 

Jimmy turned to face Will. He looked agitated. “Have you spoken to Dr. Lecter lately? I’m not sure when you usually have your weekly appointments...” He asked, trailing off.

 

Will shifted on his feet, arms crossed, looking down at the bodies. “No, not today. I don’t usually see him until later in the week...”

 

Jimmy huffed as he cleared his throat; Will _knew_ he had left some crucial detail out of his inquiry. "Why?"

 

“I remember Jack mentioning that Dr. Lecter had once treated a patient with a similar description to our killer...”

 

Will's mouth almost hit the floor; the realization swiftly catapulted him out of the lab without another reply. 

 

If what Jimmy said was true, then Hannibal was _most_ likely in danger. The killer usually struck in a series of three every few years. This year, they had only found two bodies fitting similar profiles, a professor and another psychiatrist.  

 

“Will! Where are you going?” Jimmy shouted behind him, following Will out into the hallway.

 

“Tell Jack to send agents to Dr. Lecter’s office! I’m going ahead alone.”

 

_About 30 minutes later…_

 

Will pulled out his service revolver as soon as he entered Hannibal’s waiting room. He took his time entering the space, noticing right away that there was something off about the atmosphere.

 

Will slowed his approach to Hannibal’s office door; he could hear muffled voices filtering through. Suddenly, there was a shout and loud scuffling. He didn’t hesitate a moment longer.

 

Will kicked open the door and aimed his gun at their killer who had Hannibal in a choke hold. Hannibal was struggling up against the man, but he was much taller and stronger.

 

Will aimed his gun at the killer’s head and pulled the trigger. The killer dropped Hannibal, who slumped to the ground, but the man only staggered. Will’s bullet barely grazed his temple.

 

_Fuck!_

 

The man lunged toward Will, knocking the gun out of his hand. He punched Will in the face, sending him to the ground.

 

Will kicked the man to the ground before getting up to kick him again in the ribs. He grabbed a statute bust of Hannibal (the Carthaginian general who fought the Romans) and whacked the killer in the head before running over to Hannibal (Lecter) to check if he was alright.

 

Hannibal sighed heavily, holding the bridge of his nose. There was a slight cut at the start of the bridge; it looked swollen.

 

Will crouched down on the floor next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Can I help you to the couch?” He asked, starting to lift Hannibal from a sitting position.

 

Hannibal nodded slowly. “I’m _very_ impressed.” He said as he winced.

 

Will led him over to his couch. He had been too concerned with their killer attempting to kill Hannibal to even notice the subtle flirting.

 

“Hm? What?” Will asked, blissfully clueless.

 

Hannibal chuckled. “I’ve _never_ had anyone protect me before.” He grinned.

 

Will blushed as he realized for the first time how attractive Hannibal looked when he smiled.

 

Will nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Well I _never_ hesitate to help a friend.”  


	5. Monsters

_Prompt: Something about monsters..._

 

* * *

 

  **Thrash!**

 

Will turned violently in his sleep, gritting his teeth.

 

**Scrape! Thrash! Tear!**

 

He hugged an extra pillow up against his body and shook with fear. He started to groan, calling loudly for help.

 

The figure follows him, but he can’t run away. It tears at his skin and he screams for help.

 

Will’s mind drifted from his nightmare to wakefulness; he had trouble realizing whether he was being chased by a monstrous figure or lying in bed.

 

His tormentor grabs him by the neck. He’s wearing only boxers, nothing else; shivering from the manufactured cold generated by his mind for this terrible nightmare.

 

It thrashes at his throat and tears his skin. He screams again for help, but his cries are muffled by the figure’s grotesque laughing.

 

**Will?**

 

Will hears his name being called, but he doesn’t recognize the voice at first.

 

**Will? Are you alright?**

 

He struggles to fight against his attacker. He loses consciousness as the figure slowly chokes him.

 

**Will? It’s alright. You’re only dreaming.**

 

Will suddenly recognizes the voice.

 

The realization jolted him out of his nightmare. He felt two arms wrap around his body and pull him inward. His side of the bed was completely drenched with sweat.

 

Will shuddered from fear, but he slowly calmed himself down as he relaxed his body into Hannibal’s embrace.

 

“Did you have another nightmare?” He heard Hannibal whisper.

 

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s. “Y-yes…but I’m okay now…”

 

Will turned around to face Hannibal. He felt Hannibal cup his face and press his lips up against his own.

 

“I’m always okay when I’m near you.” Will murmured through the kiss.

 

He heard Hannibal chuckled, but he was kind. “I better not disappear then.”

 

Will laughed back as he lightly shoved Hannibal before pulling him in for another kiss.

 

“I guess I  _can_ stand to have you around.”

 


	6. "I'm fine...even though I'm really not..."

_Prompt: Every time someone asks Will how he is he always says "I'm fine", even if he feels like just not existing sometimes. No one notices, nobody but Hannibal._

 

* * *

 

“Seriously…you look like  _shit_ …are you sure you’re fine?”

 

Will was slumped at his desk, swiveling in his chair from side to side. Beverly was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk, concerned for her friend’s well being.

 

Will sighed. “Yes, I promise.” He knew he sounded unconvincing, but he really didn’t care.

 

Lately, something inside of Will clicked…or well to put it more accurately, something inside him  _disappeared_. A void had expanded within his core and he felt empty inside most days. This past week, the feeling had turned into a nagging realization that maybe the world would be better off if he didn’t exist…

 

“Okay, well, Jack wants us to meet Jimmy and Brian in the lab in a few minutes.” Beverly continued on, unaware of her friend’s mental struggle.

 

_Sure, whatever…I don’t care anymore…_

 

“Will? Did you hear me? Jack wants us to meet him in the lab.” Beverly got up from the chair to exit the office.

 

Will nodded his head. “Yeah I’m right behind you…”

 

_Later that evening…_

 

Will sat anxiously in the waiting room outside of Hannibal’s office.

 

 _You know, you should smile more. You’ll live longer._  Jimmy had jabbed at him when it became apparent that Will wasn’t paying attention to the case. Everyone was giving him such a hard time and he couldn’t take it any longer.

 

 _I wish everyone would just leave me the fuck alone._  Will sighed in his head.

 

The door to the office opened, revealing a cheerful looking Hannibal wearing a well-tailored suit.

 

“Good evening, Will. How are you?” He asked, but Will only muttered “I’m fine” as he dragged his feet into the office. He promptly sat down in his usual chair, waiting for Hannibal to take a seat.

 

Hannibal looked at Will before sitting in front of him, grabbing his sketchbook for note taking off his desk in the process.

 

Will sank backward into his chair, sighing loudly as Hannibal glanced at his notes from their last session. **  
**

 

“Will, is there something bothering you?” Hannibal closed his sketchbook, bookmarking the last page with the ribbon tied to the back.

 

Will shook his head when he realized that he was daydreaming…or well suffering through a daymare, struggling to figure out  _why_  he deserved to be here. But, instead of answering Hannibal right away, Will hunched over onto his knees. Warm tears filled his eyes, pooling droplets onto his shoes. Will sobbed through the pain, feeling utterly hopeless.

 

_Why do I feel this way? What’s wrong with me?_

 

After a second or two, Will felt a gentle hand caress his back. “Will?” Hannibal was now kneeling next to him, hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing. **  
**

 

Will had his face covered with his hands, put peeked through to look at Hannibal who was smiling back at him.

 

“You know, since I’m your therapist, you can tell me anything.” Hannibal joked, yet he was concerned for Will’s mental state.

 

Will let out a curt laugh. He knew Hannibal was a professional, but his problems seemed insurmountable. He felt like a complete lost cause. **  
**

 

“Do you…do you ever feel alone…out of place..?” He practically whispered as he uncovered his face.

 

Hannibal nodded, hand still on Will’s shoulder, this time squeezing tighter. “It’s a painful concept to wrap one’s head around, realizing that you’re alone in this world.”

 

Will choked up, nodding in agreement. Hannibal placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it. “Yet, it’s a wonderful feeling when we finally find someone who understands us.” Hannibal murmured, lifting himself up slightly from a kneeling position to kiss Will.

 

Will hadn’t expected Hannibal to kiss him, but the way Hannibal had looked at him was soothing, as if this person, someone he never thought he had anything in common with, genuinely knew what he was experiencing. He let Hannibal pull him into a lingering kiss, which he accepted by placing a hand on the older man’s cheek before rubbing the back of his neck. **  
**

 

Hannibal stood up further, gently pushing Will downward into his chair. Will felt Hannibal press a knee into his crotch which elicited a faint moan from his lips. Hannibal slipped a hand down Will’s chest, rubbing his body before running the hand up to his neck for a light stroke then back down toward his crotch.

 

Will could feel his body tensing, the two of them had barely gotten physical, yet the feeling was immense. He wanted to feel as close as possible to Hannibal.

 

“Hannibal…” Will let escape, losing himself in the kiss. He whimpered when he felt Hannibal pull away. **  
**

 

Hannibal was standing over him, taking his suit jacket off. He grinned as he held a hand out for Will to take hold of. Will, without further hesitation, took Hannibal’s hand, letting himself be led over to the couch on the other side of the office.

 

Hannibal turned around once they reached the couch, stepping toward Will to unbutton his shirt. Will shrunk back from the touch, nervous that Hannibal would be unimpressed by him. **  
**

 

“Will, relax…”Hannibal whispered into his ear, running his hand down Will’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, one button at a time.

 

Will nodded, putting his hands on Hannibal’s body, collapsing into light kisses on his neck. Hannibal turned them both around and gently pulled Will down onto the couch. Will let himself lie down onto the couch, his shirt hanging off his shoulders from Hannibal rubbing his body.

 

Hannibal grinned before getting on top of him. He leaned downward to kiss Will, using one hand to guide the younger man’s chin to meet his lips.

 

“Hannibal…I-I..um..I..” Will struggled to find the right words to say. He wanted this, but had never experienced it before. He felt trapped. **  
**

 

“Will, it’s alright. I’ll be gentle…” Hannibal whispered before sliding a hand down to unzip Will’s pants.

 

Will closed his eyes and inhaled. He felt Hannibal pull out his semi-hard cock and stroke it. He moaned a little louder as Hannibal replaced his hand with the tip of his tongue, slowly engulfing Will with his mouth.

 

“Oh..ah..oh..my god..” Will groaned. He covered his mouth with his hand as Hannibal licked up and down his cock.

 

Will could fill his body wanting to react. He had never felt a sensation quite like the one Hannibal was treating him to. He tried to wait, wanting the moment to last, but Hannibal’s mouth felt so inviting. **  
**

 

Hannibal squeezed his body, guiding his hips up and downward. Will pumped harder; suddenly he wanted it, he wanted this feeling and he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Hannibal..wait..Hannibal…oh my god!” Will exploded into Hannibal’s mouth, who held onto him as he convulsed through his orgasm. **  
**

 

Will wiggled underneath Hannibal, panting heavily from the intense sexual connection. He slapped his forehead.

 

“Fuck, Hannibal…I’m sorry….I didn’t mean-” The apology was interrupted by a warm kiss from Hannibal. He felt a tongue seeking entry and wrap itself around his own; his body melting further into the cushions of the couch.

 

“Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Hannibal asked as he pulled away from Will a little to look him directly into the eyes.

 

Will nodded, blushing from the moment. “I would love that…”

 

Hannibal tilted downward again to give Will another kiss.

 

 _This must be what it feels like to find someone who understands you…_ Will smiled through the kiss. 


	7. The one where our murder husbands plan a wedding...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flowers

Will slowly rubbed the temples on the side of his forehead. He swayed back and forth on his feet, praying for a quick exit from this torture.

 

“I think if we have a combination of the juliets with the garden roses near the altar…”

 

“Hannibal..” Will murmured.

 

“But not too many, of course.” Hannibal either didn’t hear Will or chose not to acknowledge him.

 

“What would you like to have down near the chairs, some specie of Ranunculus?”

 

“Hannibal.” Will tried to inject louder, but no one was listening to him. He really wanted to leave this conversation. He had already suffered enough.

 

“ _Ranunculus?_ Don’t be absurd.” Hannibal responded with a faint laugh and wave.

 

Will was standing in the middle of Hannibal and their wedding planner. He stood there listening to his future husband and the planner quip and laugh back and forth about flowers for about an hour.

 

He didn’t know why he was asked to consult on the flowers. He really could care less which flowers they decided to buy. As long as they looked nice and didn’t cost _too_ much, which was a hassle with Hannibal’s expensive taste, he was fine.

 

“Will? Which ones do you prefer?” Hannibal held out the placard with the floor plan of their ceremony sketched on top of it with pictures of flowers attached to it.

 

Will sighed. He pointed at a blue flower pinned to the top of the page. “What about that one?”

 

Hannibal and the planner looked at each other. Will thought they were going to burst out in laughter at his “inane” decision, but Hannibal slowly nodded as if he were very impressed.

 

“I think the addition of blue corn flowers near the altar and a few sprinkled throughout the reception hall would add a nice touch.” He said partly to the planner as he smiled at Will.

 

Will half smiled back, completely taken aback that he had actually contributed to a discussion about some damn flowers.

 

“A nice rustic touch, perhaps?” The wedding planner added.

 

“A nice touch of _my_ husband.” Hannibal winked at Will before walking with the planner toward the reception hall.

 

Will grinned back at Hannibal. “Can I leave now?” He nearly shouted after them.

 

“Of course not! We need your expertise for the table flower arrangements!” Hannibal playfully shouted back as they walked into the reception hall.

 

Will rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

 

_Ugh, I must truly be in love with Hannibal to put up with another hour of flower talk._ He thought to himself as he ran to catch up with Hannibal and their wedding planner.


	8. May I?

_Prompt: Hannibal has been talking to one of his patients over the phone for more than an hour, Will having been called over for his nice, weekly "appointment". Fed up, he comes up to Hannibal from behind to start laying kisses down his throat, nibbling his ear and mewling loudly. Then, Will whispers to his ear... What does he say? What happens next?_

 

Will tapped his foot. He was super annoyed.

 

Will was sitting in the chair that Hannibal usually reserved for his patients which was across the office from the chair Hannibal usually sat in.

 

Will looked over at Hannibal’s chair, but then quickly averted his glance over to where Hannibal _actually_ was.

 

Hannibal was talking on the phone with another patient, during Will’s weekly appointment.

 

Will had arrived, on time mind you, and was greeted with a chatty Hannibal sitting on top of his desk.

 

Hannibal had only paused the conversation briefly to let Will know that he’ll _only_ be a minute.

 

Will looked at his watch. It had been more than an hour...

 

_Well there goes this week’s appointment…_

 

Will kept tapping his foot. He stared Hannibal down, shooting him an aggravated expression. Hannibal only winked at him, not skipping a beat with his phone conversation.

 

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Hannibal said into the receiver.

 

Will rolled his eyes. It was already annoying whenever Hannibal was super punctual and poised, but a disorganized and last minute Hannibal was  _incredibly_ frustrating.

 

Will clinched his fists before getting up from his chair. He slowly walked over toward Hannibal, who noticed, but continued his conversation anyway. Will stopped an inch short from Hannibal’s face, his body pressed up against his side. He thought about taking the phone out Hannibal’s hands and ending the call, but instead, he thought making Hannibal's conversation awkward would serve as adequate payback. 

 

Will leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hannibal’s neck. He started in the crook, slowly leaving warm kisses against his skin. Will kissed his way up Hannibal’s neck until he reached his ear. He smiled coyly before he started nibbling on Hannibal's ear. He moaned, loud enough for the person on the other end of the call to possibly hear him.

 

“…hmm…yes…” Hannibal murmured. Will wasn’t entirely sure if that was a response to the kisses or to something the other patient had mentioned.

 

Will leaned inward further to whisper into Hannibal’s ear. “If you don’t hang up the phone now, I won’t do that  _thing_  that you like.”

 

Hannibal looked at Will out of the corner of his eye before abruptly ending the phone call.

 

“Let’s chat about this tomorrow during your appointment. Hmm, yes. You too.” Hannibal said to the other patient as Will started to yank his dress shirt off before getting onto his knees. He looked up at Hannibal as he massaged his cock through the fabric of his pants.

 

“Next time…” Will began as he slowly stroked Hannibal. Hannibal looked down at him, transfixed.

 

Will unzipped Hannibal’s dress pants and pulled out a semi-hard cock, prompting a groan from Hannibal.

 

“…when I say that I’m coming at 3…” Will added as he slowly massaged Hannibal. Hannibal closed his eyes and moaned faintly from the touch.

 

Will rubbed the tip of Hannibal’s cock with his thumb. He leaned forward and gently licked the tip before continuing.

 

“…you better be ready to listen to me at 3, or I won’t do this again.” He concluded with a sly smile.

 

Hannibal shuddered, but before he could enjoy himself, Will got up from the floor. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked back at Will like a deer staring at headlights.

 

“Now, let’s finish my appointment and I’ll  _finish_ you later.” Will smirked as he sat back down in his chair across from Hannibal’s.

 

Hannibal slowly gathered himself, straightening his pants and fixing his hair, before sitting across from Will.

 

During the entire appointment, all Hannibal could think about was Will kneeling in front of him with his cock in his hand, but he controlled himself so he could get through this appointment and be rewarded later.

 


	9. Achoo!

_Prompt: Hannibal gets a cold and Will has to take care of him despite the other's protests._

 

**“Achoo!”**

 

Will poked his head out of the kitchen, detecting sniffling and sneezing barreling out of his bedroom.

 

**“Achoo! Achoo!”**

 

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ heard you sneeze before, Hannibal.” Will smirked.

 

Truthfully, he hadn’t; Hannibal had always seemed _so_ put together. Will used to joke to himself that Hannibal was probably incapable of getting sick, but here the older man was, lying in Will’s bed, wrapped in a wool blanket, sniffling and trembling from a terrific cold.

 

Will dropped a green tea bag into a ceramic mug before pouring hot water into it. He dipped the bag in and out few times before walking the mug over to Hannibal.

 

Hannibal struggled lifting himself out of the bed. “Will, honestly, I’m capable of taking care of myself.” He protested before sneezing a few times more.

 

Will placed the mug on the night stand next to the bed before gently forcing Hannibal to lie back down.

 

“Hannibal, I don’t mind taking care of you, _relax_.” Will grinned. His hands were on Hannibal’s shoulders, lightly caressing.

 

Hannibal looked completely annoyed, but before he could object further, the pain radiating from a severe headache shot through his body. He sighed as he laid back down onto the bed, feeling utterly helpless.

 

Will noticed, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, that Hannibal was still wearing his dress trousers, but had removed his dress shirt.

 

“Hannibal, _just_ get comfortable.” Will rolled his eyes, indicating with a quick look toward his patient’s trousers.

 

Hannibal rolled his eyes at Will before sitting up to remove his trousers. He struggled through the pain, prompting Will to assist him with a grin.

 

As he reached for Hannibal’s crotch, Will hesitated, suddenly realizing what he was about to do. He looked up at Hannibal before looking back down at his crotch, quickly averting his eyes when it registered that he was staring down at Hannibal’s crotch again.

 

Will jumped up from the bed. “I-I’ll go get you some medicine!” He stammered as he fled his bedroom to retrieve whatever cold medicine he had in his kitchen, mostly doing so to avoid an awkward sexually-charged situation.

 

As soon as he found refuge in the kitchen, Will leaned up against the nearest counter to catch his breath. He had never been that close to Hannibal before, but it felt...nice.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

After going over the consequences of future possible actions in his head and settling on just going with the flow, Will figured he could take advantage of the situation he had Hannibal in.

 

“What would you like for dinner?” Will nearly shouted so that Hannibal could hear him from the kitchen.

 

“If I take a nap ***achoo*** for an hour ***cough*** or so I’ll be able to go home, so you ***achoo*** n-needn’t ***achoo achoo*** …to worry about it.” Hannibal answered through a couple of harsh coughs and sneezes.

 

Will walked back to the bedroom with some cold medicine and a glass of water. He opened the bottle, shook out two pills, and handed Hannibal the glass with the pills. Hannibal rolled his eyes again as he begrudgingly accepted.

 

“Will, you don’t need to take care of me.” He managed to say without sneezing. One could measure the slight level of annoyance in his voice.

 

Will smirked. He placed his hands on his hips. “Hannibal, _lie_ back down.”

 

Hannibal, quite startled by the command, laid back down on the bed without really protesting. Will sat down on the edge and cautiously ran a hand through Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal was staring up at him, letting the younger man touch him so sensually.

 

“What do you want for dinner, Hannibal? Soup maybe?” Will nearly whispered, staring down at his willing patient, hand still tangled in his hair.

 

Hannibal sighed and nodded. He knew he wouldn’t be able to shake Will’s concern over his health. “Sure.”

 

The moment grew a little tense, however, both felt comfortable, as if they were a mature couple committed to taking care of the other. Will leaned forward a little closer, inhaling deeper as his face was a mere inch away from Hannibal's. Hannibal continued to gaze upward; he now had a hand on Will's thigh, absentmindedly stroking. 

 

Suddenly, as reality sunk in, the two transported themselves back to the present dynamics of their platonic relationship. Will grinned before getting up from the bed, masking a strange feeling from merely sharing a tender moment with Hannibal.

 

“Have you ever ***achoo*** made soup before, Will?” Hannibal playfully quipped, turning on his side in a sneezing fit as Will walked back to the kitchen.

 

Will chuckled, loud enough for Hannibal to hear from the bedroom. “I’m full of surprises, Hannibal! I've managed to keep myself alive.”

 

“Barely, I presume!” Will heard Hannibal answer.

 

The banter back and forth between the two forced an awkward Will to smile. He tinkered around in the kitchen for about an hour, throwing together homemade chicken noodle soup. From time to time, he would check in on Hannibal, refilling his tea and/or demanding that he lie back down instead of trying to help him with the soup.

 

After letting the soup cool, Will poured two bowls for the both of them. He knew it probably wasn’t _as_ tasty as the soup Hannibal usually made, but it smelled delicious. He walked back into the bedroom, with both the bowls on a bed tray. He placed the tray on top of Hannibal, who perked up at the smell.

 

Hannibal picked up a spoon, coyly looking back at Will. “This surprisingly ***achoo*** smells delicious.” He smirked.

 

Will nudged Hannibal a bit at the waist with a free hand. “Eat your soup.”

 

Hannibal grinned before sipping his portion. “This isn’t ***achoo* *cough*** so bad. Nice work, Will.”

 

“Maybe you should get sick more often so I can take care of you.” Will teased.

 

Hannibal looked at him and smiled. Will felt his heart melt.

 

“I just might take ***achoo achoo*** you up on that offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this little story is enough until I get my life together to update "Will you always love me"...
> 
> \--lady_slice


End file.
